Malfoy and Malfoy is two!
by Ninotsjka
Summary: One day Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are left to place their niece in a good pureblooded home.
1. Luna Malfoy?

**Prologue: Luna Malfoy?**

_Dear Cissa,  
When you read this it means that I have died. Please place my baby girl with a good pureblooded family. Her name is Luna.  
Love,  
Cynthia M. _

Narcissa read the letter of her dead sister-in-law three times. What was she supposed to do with the little brat. She had her hands full with Draco, her one year old son, he was almost two.

She looked upon the little girl, called a house-elf to take care of the child and waited until her husband would come home.

"Mummy! Baby!" Draco said as he stumbled into the room his mother was in and pointed at Luna.

"It's your cousin Luna! She won't be here for long!" Narcissa said irritably. When would he learn that she didn't want to be disturbed at times like this.

"What are we supposed to do with the child, Lucius?" Narcissa asked her husband when he came home.

"Give it to a pureblooded family who wants it, just like my sister wanted!" Lucuius answered. "I doubt that Nott, Avery, Crabbe or Goyle are willing to take her. They have small children of their own under the age of two. MacNair maybe?"

"He's too old, to take care of a baby, besides didn't his wife die a few months ago?"

"You're right. Who then?"

Narcissa threw her hands in the air. "The Lovegoods?"

"Hmmmm…" Lucius said. "They are quite respected, pureblooded and they have been trying for a while now. I only wish that Isaac wasn't running that stupid magazine and his wife wasn't so… experimental!"

"True, but we have no other choice. The girl can't stay here!" Narcissa said.

"Ok, I'll drop her off tomorrow. You write a note, but first you're gonna give me what I deserve!" Lucius said and grabbed Narcissa throwing her on the bed, claiming her body as his own!

_Isaac and Hayley,  
The baby's name is Luna and she is our niece. Take good care of her. We can't take her ourselves with Draco and all, and we think you deserve her with all your trial and error…  
Narcissa and Lucius_

Hayley Lovegood read over the letter time and time again. Luna was sleeping in her arms. She was about five months old.

Isaac Lovegood stood next to her, reading over her shoulder, his breathing was hurried. Hayley thought it was because of the joy that they finally had a child, even if it was an adopted one.

But Isaac knew the whole tale. That tale was different. Isaac had cheated on his wife with a certain Cynthia Malfoy about a year previous. She was the younger sister of Lucius Malfoy and had the trademark blonde Malfoy hair. Cynthia had worked at the Quibbler and she was single.

One night he had been working late and needed some relief of the tension. His and Hayley's attempt to conceive had again failed. Cynthia was there… Cynthia was available.  
Now Cynthia was, but her daughter was alive… her baby daughter… their daughter!


	2. Sorting

**Chapter one: Sorting**

Draco was now twelve years old, he was sorted in Slytherin House and he knew nothing about his cousin.

It was Draco's second year. As he sat at the table with his friends he watched the fresh batch of first-years stumble into the Great Hall. He was happy. Potter hadn't been on the train. Potter and the Weasel both weren't on there. The would be suspended or kicked out of Hogwarts for sure!  
There she was in the middle of the line. The most beautiful girl. Some would consider her ugly, but if you had to look at Millicent Bulstrode all year, like he had too… She had protuberant eyes and long straggly blond hair. It was a bit darker than his own. He saw she had put her wand behind her ear.

He didn't hear the Sorting Hat's song. All he could do was look at the girl. He had a feeling that he should know her…

Draco watched the sorting. Keeping an eye on the girl with her blonde hair.  
A brat named Michael Corner was sorted into Ravenclaw and did he see a female Weasel in the line… That would probabbly be another Gryffindor!

Finally it was the girls turn.

"Lovegood, Luna!" McGonagall called and the girl stepped forward.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat pronounced.

Draco recognised the name Luna. He was sure he had heard it before. He just didn't know where.  
Luna went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. She didn't notice the blond boy at the Slytherin table. She didn't even notice her own tablemates. A boy named Michael Corner was watching her just as avidly as Draco did. She was too busy reading the latest edition of the Quibbler, upside down. "Sorted into Ravenclaw! The shame!" Narcissa sobbed.

"Be satisfied that she didn't get sorted in Gryffindor!" Lucius sneered. "Be glad the Lovegoods wrote to you to tell where our niece was sorted!"

Isaac Lovegood still hadn't said that he was Luna's biological father. Nobody knew. Cynthia had taken it with her in her grave and Hayley… Hayley never knew, he hadn't told her. So she died unknowing of the deceit of her husband.

Isaac hadn't told Luna, why would he bother her with such trivialities. She didn't know she was adopted, nor did she knew that her mother wasn't her birth mother. It haunted him a bit. Cynthia haunted him, Cynthia would have wanted him to tell the truth. But he couldn't… he would lose his little girl. She was all that he had left! Well the Quibbler and her!

He was glad Rita Skeeter hadn't figured it out yet. She probably thought that the editor of the Quibbler didn't make a good story.

But then again… Rita had her own ways, maybe he could do an article about her in the Quibbler. About how she became such a dirtdigger… exposing the skeletons in the closets of famous witches and wizards. He could already see the headlines: Rita Skeeter, dirtdigger extraordinaire.


	3. A stolen kiss

**Chapter two: A stolen kiss…**

Fascinated as he was he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her before. And he liked her. He liked her with all her little quirks. But most of all he liked the colour of her hair. After all there weren't many blonde people at Hogwarts.

Truth be told there were a few Hufflepuffs, a few Gryffindors and an odd Slytherin, but for most of them they were made unworthy of his attention simply because of the house they resided in. Ravenclaws, like Luna, could at least think for themselves, could see their own mistakes without needing others to tell them. It was something Draco valued greatly.

Okay, it was something to talk a blonde bimbo from another house in your bed. He now had much experience in that. Not only with blondes either. But still his fascination with Luna stayed, he knew she was no blonde bimbo. She was the one person he desired, but no one knew he desired. He never told anyone, he just couldn't tell.

And now in his sixth year, her fifth she did something he had trouble understanding: she started dating Potter. It made him angry, or so he told himself. It was anger and not jealousy. How on earth could a pureblood like herself go for a stupid Gryffindor half blood like Potter when she could have him?

He told himself that it wasn't love he was feeling towards her, it was lust. Lust was an allowable feeling, love wasn't. 'Love only makes us weak,' his father always said. And yet why did he think more and more about wanting to spend the rest of his life with her?

* * *

He stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, looking at her strolling around the lake. She was all alone. Did he dare to let her know his feelings? It would enrage Potter if he knew and that was all the encouragement he needed.

When she came near to the Forest he ceased his chance and walked up to her.

"What is a girl like you doing out of bed so late? Off course I should report you, but there is a chance for you to let me forget that," he smirked at her.

"What?" she answered simply.

Draco pulled Luna in a tight embrace. He let his mouth take possession of hers. He couldn't believe his luck when she actually kissed back.

To her it was better than finding a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Harry always told her that Draco was good for nothing and evil. She never expected to be of any interest to him. She didn't judge him either; you couldn't blame a parent's mistake on their children.

Draco was the one to break the kiss. He looked at her intensely as if he was daring her to tell Potter.

The next day Luna wondered what to tell Harry all through Divination. Because of this she was the last person to leave Divination. She was stopped however by Professor Trelawney. Trelawney had grabbed her by her robes and said in a deep, hoarse voice: "_Truth will be revealed in death. From death springs life. The truth will be revealed in death._"

Luna didn't think it was anything special. Harry on the other hand disagreed with her and found Trelawney's prediction very interesting. After he heard about it from Luna he set out to find Dumbledore. He was very curious about what this new Prophecy meant. He hoped that he would live to find it out.


End file.
